Alternate story
by maraudergirl68448
Summary: What if Jace thought he was a mundane until he meets Clary who introduces him to his real heritage. Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments (How awesome would it be to own this series?) Rated T just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I was bored and this story came into my head! I know there is a view like this already, but I wanted to have a go anyway! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jace Herondale was at pandemonium with his best friend, Simon Lewis.

Simon had wanted to stay at home and play video games…again! But Jace convinced (Blackmailed) him to go to pandemonium. He felt the need to be in a crowded area with girls staring at him.

No one at school understood why they were both good friends.

Jace was the boy everyone wanted to be. He was popular, smart and had an outgoing personality and social life.

Simon on the other hand was the boy no one noticed. He wore shirts with dorky slogans and glasses that looked like magnifying glasses. Simon was in a mediocre band that could never choose a name and the music was horrible. Jace being the good friend he was encouraged them but refused to compliment the sound they called music.

Jace was dancing with a girl who had short black hair, tanned skin and was wearing the shortest dress that didn't leave much to the imagination. Her name was either Cindy or Misty. The music was too loud to hear her.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked behind him to find Simon glaring.

"Did you really have to drag me here if all you were going to do was ditch me?" Simon said after leading Jace to the bar. It was easier to talk here.

"No, I brought you here as my wingman and to get you out of that stink hole you call a room. Besides, weren't you the one complaining about being the only one in your band that doesn't have a girlfriend? Well behold! A room full of girls who are looking for a guy like you!" Jace encouraged, fighting the urge to laugh.

"All these girls are either making out with someone or too drunk to move stable enough. I would have taken my chances at staying home." Simon replied.

Jace rolled his eyes and looked around the hall. The girl he had danced with was now grinding with another guy. But something else caught his attention.

There was a tall, beautiful girl in white leaning against a wall across the hall. The dress was long and had long sleeves, but still looked beautiful. She had dark hair and a grin plastered on her face.

She seemed to be beckoning someone towards her.

He saw some guy with blue hair going towards her. the girls grin grew before she slipped into a door that clearly said NO ADMITTENCE. The guy slipped in after her.

This would have been normal in a club of teenagers except the two teens were being followed.

He saw two other people in black going to the door. One was tall and had dark hair while the other was short and had flaming red hair. Jace stared at them. They made it to the door and he watched as the red hair pulled out what looked like a blade.

"-not like girls shouldn't drink, but It's very off-putting when your expected then to hold their hair while there-" Simon had been rambling. Jace cut him off.

"Do you see those two people over there?" he said urgently, pointing towards the door.

Simon stood on his tippy toes to peer over the crowd but looked confused.

"No, Why?"

"They have weapons! And they were following two other people!"

"I'll get a bouncer. Stay here." Simon said before making his way through the crowd to look for security.

Jace couldn't wait around for him to convince someone to go to the room because his friend told him there were people with blades in there.

Jace started to make his way towards the door as soon as he saw the two people in black slip into the room.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? **

**please review if you want me to continue!**

**Till next time ~maraudergirl68448**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! **

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed, followed, viewed and favourite this story!**

**Guest: Thank you! I shall! :D**

**immortalprincess45: Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"What's your name?"

She turned and smiled. What faint light there was in the storage room spilled down through high barred windows smeared with dirt. Piles of electrical cables, along with broken bits of mirrored disco balls and discarded paint cans, littered the floor.

"Isabelle."

"That's a nice name." he walked toward her, stepping carefully among the wires in case any of them were live. In the faint light she looked half-transparent, bleached of color, wrapped in white like an angel. It would be a pleasure to make her fall…

"I haven't seen you here before."

"You're asking me if I come here often?" she giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. There was some sort of bracelet around her wrist, just under the cuff of her dress then, as he neared her, he saw that it wasn't a bracelet at all but a pattern inked into her skin, a matrix of swirling lines.

He froze. "You-"

He didn't finish. She moved with lightning swiftness, striking out at him with her open hand, a blow to his chest that would have sent him down gasping if he'd been a human being. He staggered back, and now there was there was something in her hand, a coiling whip that glinted gold as she brought it down, curling around his ankles, jerking him off his feet. He hit the ground, writhing, the hatred metal biting deep into his skin, she laughed, standing over him, and dizzy he thought that he would have known. No human girl would wear a dress like the one Isabelle wore. She'd worn it to cover her skin-all of her skin.

Isabelle yanked hard on the whip, securing it. Her smile glittered like poisonous water. "He's all yours."

There was a low laugh sounded behind him, and he felt a pair of hands grip his arms and haul him upright and throwing him against a concrete pillar. He hit the pillar with his back and immediately felt his hands being bound with wire.

Someone walked into his line of vision. It was a red-headed girl with beautiful emerald eyes. She was paler than Isabelle and had freckles spread across her face. She looked like the she was around Isabelle's age but wasn't as sexy. She was more beautiful. She was holding a dagger and seemed to be inspecting its sharp edges.

"How many more of your kind is here?" the red-head asked. Nothing about her tone sounded frightening, but her stance was threatening.

The blue-haired boy felt blood welling up under the too-tight metal, making his wrists slippery. "I don't know what you're talking about. "

"Oh I think you do." The red-head said, smirking.

"If you're looking for people, the whole club is full of them." he replied.

"We're not looking for _humans! _We're looking for demons from hell, like yourself." The redhead rolled her eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on. You know what I am." She said smiling innocently.

Far back inside his skull, the shackled boy's second set of teeth began to grind.

"_shadowhunter" _he hissed_._

"Now, was that so hard?" she said, her smile cold.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI

Jace entered the room he had seen the people with blades enter. He had no idea what he would do if they turned the weapons on him. He was completely defenseless.

He entered the small room filled with wires and had dirty windows, but he saw no one. He was about to leave when his foot got caught up in electrical wires. He bent down to free himself when he heard voices.

He looked up and could see the girl in the white dress. The guy with the blue hair was there also but was tied to a pillar. The two people he had seen in black were there also. The red-head seemed to be taunting the guy that was tied up.

They hadn't been there a second ago! Where did they pop out of?

Jace saw the blades the people in black were carrying and saw the girl in white now had a whip. Jace jumped behind a pillar which he hoped concealed him. He didn't know what made him stay there, opposed to running to find a bouncer.

He listened to what was being said.

"-ill haven't answered my question. How many more of your kind are here?" he heard a girl's voice. He could see the reflection of a broken mirror in the corner that it was the red-head that spoke.

What did she mean by your kind? Was these people part of some sort of gang?

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The blue haired guy said.

"She's talking about demons." The dark-haired boy must have spoken. There was no other guy in the room that could have said it. "You do know what a demon is, don't you?" he continued.

The red-headed girl smirked then said in a drawl "Demons, religiously defined as hell's denizens, the servants of Satan, but misunderstood here, for the purposes of the Clave, to be any malevolent spirit whose origin is outside our own home dimension-"

"That's enough Clary." The other girl must have said. That meant the red-head was called Clary. Pretty name.

Isabelle's right." The other guy must have said. "No one here needs a lesson in semantics-or demonology."

What kind of lunatics did he stumble upon?

Clary lifted her face. She was smirking now. She turned to the blue haired guy.

"I'm told that I talk a lot by Isabelle and Alec here." She said sweetly. "What do you think?" even through the mirror, Jace could see the glint in her eye.

The blue haired guy didn't reply to the question. Instead he said "I can give you information. I know where Valentine is."

Jace could see Clary tense up as she glared at the blue haired guy. He heard the other guy and girl, Isabelle and Alec gasp.

"Clary-"Isabelle started before Clary started talking again.

"I don't think you know who I am. Let me introduce myself. Clarissa Morgenstern. I also know where my father is. He is burning in hell, and you can join him there. Send him my love." Clary said pulling back her blade.

"He's back! "The blue haired guy persisted. "All the infernal worlds know it! I can tell you-"

"Why is it that all of you bastards claim a dead man is back? Especially a man who is no use to you?" Clary hissed. "Like I said. We know where he is. Tell him his lovely daughter sent you."

Jace couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP!" he shouted jumping into view.

* * *

**So yeah, this is mainly the same chapter as it is in the book, with a few changes. **

**Let me know what you think and I'll update as soon as possible!**

**Till then ~maraudergirl68448**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone!

I want to thank everyone for supporting this story by reviewing, viewing, following and for favouriting this story! You all deserve a cookie but I'm broke and too lazy to bake!

**Sherlock-holmes-fangirl101: Here you go! Hope you enjoy!**

**Mara fray: Yeah I thought I should stop the chapter there because it was late at night and I felt I was going to become unaware of what I was even writing…Yeah I had a go at it and it didn't seem right to me, so the rest is going to be as original as can be! Well it's going to have some similarities to the book and I might steal a few lines but that's it! Haha that would probably happen since she's not best friends with him in this…three days is a quick update right?**

**Noaverageangel: Thank you! Hope you're enjoying the story!**

**91simonee23: thanks! **

**CatnipGirlOnFire: Thank you! I saw the movie last Saturday and I loved it, although I was mad about all the things they changed…especially the ending! I know the books are never the same as the book but they basically changed the rest of the series!**

**MusicalLover17: Lucky you! I was in the middle of writing this when I got your review! I'm glad you like it!**

* * *

Everyone in the storage room turned to face Jace. They all had the same shocked faces. Clary was the first to snap out of it.

"Why should I?" she asked him sweetly, but also gave him an icy glare. Jace internally cringed.

"You can't kill another human being!" he said, hoping they didn't attack him.

"You're right. I can't kill a _human being_. But this is not a human being." She said, pointing behind her at the guy who was struggling against his restraints.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize they were training jay birds to disguise themselves as people." his voice dripped with sarcasm. He saw a hint of amusement in Clary's eyes before they her glare returned.

"Go home and let-" she never got to finish her sentence. The blue haired guy had freed himself and he pounced on the red-head.

They fell onto the ground. The blue haired guy slashed at Clary with his nails that glinted in the light. Jace wanted to run and get help, but his feet were frozen to the spot.

He heard someone scream and presumed it was Isabelle as Clary didn't look like she was screaming.

Clary had rolled until she was on her back and the guy was now straddling her waist, still slashing at her, this time at her stomach. There was blood everywhere.

He saw the glint of a whip extend and it the guy with blue hair, who then fell onto his side snarling.

Jace expected him to get up and start slashing at Clary again, but she had already gotten to her feet and had plunged a blade into the guy's back. Black liquid exploded from the blue haired guy who seemed to be spasm in weird ways.

Clary stood up, seemingly oblivious to her wounds. She pulled out her blade. it was covered up to the hilt in the same black liquid coming from the spasming boy.

The blue haired boy opened his eyes and glared at them all in turn.

"_So be it. The Forsaken will take you all." _He hissed.

None of them made a sound, but watched as the boy seemed to start shaking before he started folding in on himself. Jace had never seen anything like it. The boy kept folding in on itself until it disappeared.

Jace started to run away to get security, but something wrapped around his legs, making him fall to the ground. He felt himself being dragged back to where he was running from. He turned on his back and saw Isabelle pulling her whip towards her as it was curled around his legs.

"I know I'm a great catch and all-" he started but stopped when he got a death glare from the girl.

"You thick Mundie! You could have gotten Clary killed!" She hissed.

Jase looked over at the red-head that was leaning against Alec. She was still bleeding.

"you're blaming _ME?!_ I just watched her kill some guy who then disappeared! When the police-"

"the police aren't going to arrest someone they can't see, now are they? Especially when there's no body as proof." Clary said weakly. She was now pale and looked like she was going to pass out.

Jace glared at the spot the blue haired guy disappeared in. there wasn't even a smear of blood. Wait. Did she just say they couldn't be seen?

"they go back to their home demintions after they die." Clary informed him. He shook his head.

"What do you mean by 'someone they can't see'?" he asked.

"I know you're blonde and all, but you don't have to act like the stereotypical blonde." She smirked at his glare. "We can't be seen by mundies because we can glamour ourselves, making us invisible to their oblivious minds."

"Careful Clary!" the Alec guy whispered in her ear. He looked at the way he looked at her. it was like there was something going on between them.

"He can see us Alec! he already knows more than he should." Clay said looking at him. Her eyes conveyed another emotion but it was gone before Jace could determine what it was.

"So what should we do with him? He might go blabbing." Isabelle demanded of her associates.

"Let him go." Clary said. Isabelle looked outraged but didn't argue.

He felt the whip loosen around his ankles. He sat up slowly rubbing them. He had a feeling if he hadn't been wearing jeans, the whip would have cut him.

"Maybe we should bring him to Hodge. He might have something interesting to say…about him." Alec said, glaring at Jace.

"We are not bringing a _Mundie_ to the institute" Isabelle seethed.

"Is he a mundie?" questioned Clary. "Goldie, have you ever encountered something abnormal? Met people with strange eyes? unusually pale skin? Or maybe people with more fur-"

"My name is Jace Herondale for your information and the only strange people I've met is a nosy red-head, creepy twins from the shining" They all stared at him blankly. " and a blur haired guy that is a freaking magician! Other than that, no I havent met any other similar strange people!"

"Jace?" called a familiar voice. He turned and saw Simon entering the room, with a bouncer right behind him. He looked at Jace sitting on the ground. "Why are you on the ground?"

Jace looked between Clary and Simon. Simon seemed oblivious to the lunatics. Especially one that was wearing a revealing dress and another who was bleeding badly.

"I thought the ground felt used and could do with a hug?" he said in his usual snide way.

**_Ten minutes later_**

"How did you get us banned from that club?" simon asked Jace. They were outside pandemonium now and trying to hail a cab. "I'm not complaining, but how?"

"I have no idea. Today's older generation has no idea how bad the ground is treated. It should be a crime to not-"

"Jace! I know you weren't sitting on the ground because it needed a _hug_! Your face was pale! As though you saw a ghost!"

_'Nope, just lunatics that killed a guy who could be a ghost with the way this night is going."_

"I don't know what to tell you." Jace saw a taxi coming their way and did the least logical thing possible. He stepped onto the road, and watched as the taxi driver pressed the brakes hard; the taxi came to a halt barely half a meter from Jace.

The cab driver glared at him, but didn't drive off when Jace went to enter. He looked at a shocked Simon.

"Are you getting in or what?" he asked. Simon snapped out of his shock than glared at Jace before entering the cab.

"Should I rent a suit?" Simon asked. Jace raised an eyebrow. "You know, for your funeral since you have a death wish."

Jace laughed as the cab drove off after being told their destination.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! So sorry for not updating! I'm back to school! L I will try to update sooner! Just trying to work around school and things at home! But I am not giving up on any stories!

Oh and I decided to change the story bit, but I want everyone's input! Please leave me a review or PM me if you want this to be a Clace or Calec (Clary+Alec) Fic! I can work with either! Or for those of you that like love triangles, a Clace with a jealous Alec or Calec with a jealous Jace!

I forgot to mention tha Alec isn't gay in this story, I am writing him as bisexual, so if you want Clace, I will write Malec! :D Or if anyone out there was some crazy pairing fantasy, let me know and I will try to include it! I seriously love getting challenges, so don't think it's a bother! :D

Thank you everyone that reviewed, viewed, followed and favourited this story! Your support is very encouraging! :D

**Immortalprincess45: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**MusicalLover17: Thank you! :D Hope you enjoy!**

**Sherlock-holmes-fangirl101: Thank you! Glad you like it! :D**

**Mara fray: Thank you! :3 it's fun writing a sarcastic character! :D yeah I keep meaning to fix that! I havnt had the chance till now! Thank you for telling me about my mistake! Thank you for the comment on the comment, comment! :D**

**EssenceOfADragonSoul: I'm aware of the mistake, but thank you for telling me! I hopefully have it fixed by the time this chapter is up! Thank you! :D**

**Guest: Thank you! :D**

**Guest: Alec is Bi! I thought it would be interesting to write! Depending on the above vote I guess! I will probably have a Sizzy romance unless people want a gay Simon! :D That sounds really fun to write :D Clary is going to be like Jace. Sarcastic, smart, little arrogant (not as arrogant as Jace) and of course a badass! :D Jace is going to be the same! I love his character too much! I can't change him! Thank you so much! 3 **

**HP-TMI-TS: Thank you! :D I was already told of the mistake, but thank you for telling me! I hope to have it changed by the time this is up!**

* * *

"You owe me!"

"For what? Trying to help you find a girlfriend?"

"How was ditching me helping me find a girlfriend?!"

Jace sighed. He had argued over the phone with Simon for the last twenty minutes! He wasn't going to forgive Jace anytime soon…Just then he heard the sound of a key entering his front door lock.

"I've got to go Si. Mom and Dad are back." Jace quickly hung up the phone and started playing grand theft auto on his Playstation 3. His parents usually left him to it as long as he wasn't causing any trouble.

"Jace?" he heard him mom call out.

"Playing GTA!" he called back. He heard his mother talk to his father before he heard her light footsteps approaching his room.

Celine Herondale was a fantastic mother. She always put Jace ahead of everything else. Jace always wondered what made her so attentive, but neither of his parents discussed their past. No matter how much Jace asked.

No one believed Celine was Jace's mother. Their only similarity was their hair, and even that was different. Celine had blonde hair where as Jace had golden hair. Jace looked more like his father, he reckoned.

"Jace, your father and I need to speak with you." His mother said carefully at the doorway.

Jace paused his game and turned to stare at his mother. What did he do now?

He shrugged and stood up, then followed his mother from his messy walked to the kitchen of their huge apartment. Seriously, there was enough room to fit like four other families in there if not more.

Jace froze when he made it to the kitchen. His father was struggling with opening a cardboard box. Celine looked exasperated.

"Steven! We need those! Don't do- Ugh! How did you rip it in half?" Celine chuckled at her husbands misfortune. He discarded the now ruined cardboard box and was set to start another one.

"What's with the boxes? Or the flat sheets of cardboard?" Jace asked curious.

"We're going on holiday." Celine informed her son. Jace stared at her confused.

Since when did they ever go on holiday?

"Summer is over in two weeks." Jace reminded them. Celine and Steven shared a look, but didn't answer him. "You can stay quiet all you like, but I have things planned!" Jace tried to keep his voice even, but it had gotten louder with each word.

"I'm sorry hunny, but we need to get away!" his mother said soothingly. Jace was not in the mood.

"Away from what?! Why don't both of you go and I'll stay here? I'm old enough to-"

"NO!" his father shouted. Jace narrowed his eyes at his parents. "It's not safe." His father said, much calmer now. Jace glared at the statement.

"And what? You don't think I can take care of myself?"

"It's not that, it's just…"

"Just what?!"

There was silence in the kitchen. Neither of his parents spoke. Jace was not in the mood tonight. he already questioned his sanity about the red-head from the club. He didn't need his parents whisking him away just because of some ludicrous holiday.

"Fine, if neither of you will explain, I'm going for a run." Jace walked back to his room to change into a pair of trackies and runners. He just really wanted to get out of the house.

"What? It's almost midnight!" His mother informed him. Jace didn't care.

After quickly changing, he headed towards the front door. Just as he reached for the handle, his father was standing between him and his exit.

"You are not going out this late!" His father said sternly.

"Watch me!" Jace attempted to shove his father out-of-the-way, but instead, his father had grabbed his arm and twisted it until it was behind his back, useless.

Jace had never seen his father like this. He could hear his mother telling Steven to stop, but as soon as he let some pressure off Jace's arm, Jace turned slightly till his side was facing his father then he twisted his knee and hit his father between his legs, sending him to the ground and releasing Jace.

Jace then quickly slipped out of the apartment, he would be surprised if he wasn't grounded when he got back. He knew one thing for sure…he wouldn't be having a brother or sister for a while.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMI

Jace was running through the park and was passing a like. He loved watching the reflection of the moon on the lake. It was undisturbed by those horrible creatures called ducks and no one was throwing stones into the water so it didn't distort it's reflection.

He checked his watch (lsd lights came in handy) and realized he had left home half an hour ago. He wasn't in a rush back, but he knew his parents would be worried.

He sighed as he turned around and headed back home. He was running past a tree when he felt something hit his ankle, sending him off-balance. He fell right into a puddle.

He turned on his back to look to see what tripped him he was not expecting to stare into green eyes.

* * *

I know it was kinda short, but it's the best I could do under short notice! I will try to update as soon as possible!

So please leave a review or PM me and let me know what you think! :D

Till next time ~maraudergirl68448


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Another update is coming your way! :D Thank you all for your continued support! Even if it's by viewing, reviewing, following and favouriting this story! :D

**Mara fray: So I'm presuming you want Clace? I love messing around with different pairings, but my OTP will always be Clace! :D I think I spent longer than I should, trying to figure out the end of your review…could you please explain? **

**Annades49800: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this update! :D**

**Guest: Thank you! Go ahead! I don't own the idea! :P**

**Elijahlover: Thank you! :D Yeah he is! :P**

**Dontor-Who-Merlin-Sg1: Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

Jace stared into the face of the green eyes girl. She was smirking down at him.

"You seem to spend a lot of time on the ground. And I've only met you a few hours ago!" She said, her voice full of sarcasm.

"Every time I'm on the ground around you, It seems to be forced. You tripped me now and scary mary caught my ankles with her stupid rope thing." He replied, voice dripping with both sarcasm and anger.

Clary's eyes gleamed before she stood right in front of him, a dagger pointed at his chest.

"If I hear you insult my parabatai ever again, I swear by the angel that I won't hesitate to rip out your heart and watch as your whole body goes limp." She snapped at him.

"Parawhat? And if you're finished with your angry little speech, I've got to get home so…" He stood up, but before he could turn, Clary grabbed his right hand and started examining it. Jace noticed a jolt spread through his arm at her touch. "I know every part of my incredible good looks is fascinating, but-"

"You just love to hear yourself talk, don't you?" She snapped, dropping his hand. "Are you left-handed?"

"Yeah, why?" He was always defensive about his left handisim. People always found it weird.

Clary went to grab his left hand, but Jace back away just before she could even touch him.

"I'm not going to chop it off." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, because a total stranger who killed someone earlier tonight after being heavily injured who is now completely healed and is looking at my hand is completely trustworthy." He replied, enjoying her cute nose flaring, wait did he just… "Tell me why you want to see my hand and I'll consider showing you."

Clary didn't say anything. Instead she pulled up her right sleeve and showed him the back of her hand. Their was a black tattoo of an eye. It looked like an Egyptian symbol. "Happy?" She asked.

"That you have a tattoo? Yeah, I'm thrilled."

"It's not an ink stain mundane damage their skin with. It's a rune. Different runes give shadowhunters different abilities." She said, her voice sounded robotic. As though she had said the same thing over and over before. "Now show me your left hand before I actually do cut it off!" there was the anger that he was waiting for.

"shadowhunters? And I said I would consider showing you my hand." He smirked at her agitated expression.

"You really don't know anything, do you?" She asked incredulous. Before he could reply, she was right in front of him and had grabbed his hand.

Jace noticed he was close enough to her to smell her scent which was strawberries and noticed thin scars on her neck and hands.

When she was finished looking at his hand, she let it go and started pacing. It took Jace a few minutes to realize he had been staring at her and that she was actually muttering.

"Hodge said he was one of us…he has the name but not the marks. He's able to see us so he wasn't born without his inner eyes…maybe his parents can shed some light on all this…" He heard her say. What did his parents have to do with this?

"What have my parents got to do with this?" He asked. This stopped her pacing. She had a thoughtful expression on her face though.

"Are your parents by any chance Steven and Celine Herondale?" She asked.

"How do you know them?" He asked suspicious.

"Let's just say, their old friends of my parents." Clary said.

Before Jace could reply, he heard something ringing and felt something in his pocket vibrating. He searched his pocket and realized it was his phone. He didn't remember bringing it.

"Hello?" He answered not checking the I.D. It was most likely Simon. "Simon, this isn't-"

"Jace!" Said the familiar voice of his father, who sounded frantic. Had he left them in that bad of a state? He didn't remember hearing his phone while he was running…

"Dad? What's wrong?"

"Jace! Don't come home! Go to Simons or one of your other friends! Just don't go home!"

"What? Are you aban-"

"Listen to me! Your mother and I love you so much. We just wanted you to be safe. Jace, I'm so proud of you and-" The phone call disconnected, but not before he heard a crash and some one grunt.

"Dad? Dad! Dad! What's going on?!" He shouted into the phone, but of course no reply came.

"What's wrong?" Clary asked. She placed her small hand on his arm. Her expression looked worried.

"I have to get home." He said, before he started running in the direction of home. He could hear Clary running after him, but Jace was running faster than he thought possible. Everything around him blurred but he was able to see where he was going! What was going on? He could never run this fast before!

He heard Clary calling out to him, but he would be damned if he was going to wait for her if his parents were in trouble.

**TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI**

Jace arrived home, but didn't waste time worrying over the broken window in his family's apartment. He continued running into the building and up the stairs. There was no elevator, but with his new speed it probably would have annoyed him.

He lived on the third floor, but he didn't feel tired after climbing all those steps. He put it down to adrenaline.

He walked to his apartment and stopped outside the door. He gasped as the sturdy door was now leaning against the door frame, blocking his view of the inside. There was claw marks scratched into the white paint of the door.

Whatever did that damage to the door was obviously not something to be reckoned with. He now wished he had waited for Clary. At least she had weapons.

Taking a deep breath and ignoring his mistake of not being prepared, he picked up the heavy door and propped it against the doorway to let him enter.

He gasped at the state of his home.

* * *

Cliffhanger!

I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I will try to make the next one way longer!

So let me know what you all think in a review or PM me!

this will be a Clace fic! just to ease anyones mind! :P

I will try to update as soon as possible!

till next time ~Maraudergirl68448


	6. Chapter 6

Helo everyone! Finally updating this story! Feels like forever since I last updated!

I want to thank everyone that reviewed, viewed, followed and favourited this story! Your support means so much to me!

**Guest: Thank you! That means so much! :')**

**Guest: I'm not sure how much of the book I'm going to keep the same, so you're going to have to wait and see! :D**

**AndTheSnakesStartToSing: Here you go! :D**

**CatnipGirlOnFire: Good idea! Will definitely think about adding that into the story! :D Thank you!**

**Charmedgrays: Thank you! :D**

**Elijahlover: You're going to have to wait and see! I haven't even considered Father/son moments! I haven't added them in this chapter, but I plan to add them in the next one! Thank you! :D **

**Mara fray: This will be a Clace fic! :D hopefully before the end of the story! Yes it does! :D**

**RandomGeek19: Thank you! Yeah it starts off sounding like the book so I tried to make it as original as I could! :D**

**Kira Lightwood: Thank you! :D**

**HP-TMI-TS: Hate when that happens! Thank you! :D You're going to have to wait and see!**

**Guest whose phone wont log in: sorry but this chapter also ends on a cliffe! I Hope to update soon though! Thank you! :D **

**Soul Mates Are Forever: Thank you! :D**

* * *

His usual neat and clean home was now in the state of a thrashed hotel room. He wasn't OCD but his home now looked worse than the hotel room in the hangover!

All of the furniture and decoration was ripped to pieces or thrown around.

He had been gone for a little over an hour! How the hell did his sanitary, clean home turn into a demolishing area?

He walked into the disaster zone. He wasn't sure where his parents were.

"Mom? Dad?" He called through the apartment. There was no reply.

Jace was walking past the kitchen when he heard something squelch beneath his feet. Reluctantly looking down he gasped as he saw crimson pool of liquid. Jace wasn't sure if it was blood, but he rather not find out. Instead he followed the bloody trail that led to the kitchen.

The kitchen was as destroyed as the rest of the house. The blood trail ended in front of the fridge.

Jace slowly reached out a hand and gripped the handle. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

WHO THE HELL ATE ALL THE MANGOS!

Jace slammed the door, momentarily forgetting about the destruction of his house and the disappearance of his parents. But he loved mangos! The sick person who wrecked his house, caused his parents to vanish and ate all his mangos was going to pay!

Jace walked over to the sink and picked up a knife that was left on the draining board. Sometimes he was grateful for his father's lack of drying the dishes.

He now had a weapon and hoped the ransacked didn't have a gun, but then he heard a growl.

Slowly turning around, he saw a dog. It looked like a rottweiler, aside from its features squirming unnaturally.

The freaky thing was blocking the only exit. It started slowly stepping inside the kitchen.

Jace started edging his way around the island in the middle of the room. He didn't want to be in a mile of the creature, let alone trapped in his kitchen with it!

As soon as he deemed the strange dog far enough from the door, he sprinted for the door, throwing it closed behind him. The creature was immediately barking, scratching and making many more strange noises that Jace was definitely not waiting around for, especially as he could see the wooden door start bending every time some force hit it.

He began sprinting for the front door, hoping he got to it before the creature broke down the door.

Unfortunately, the door was being blocked by two big burly and very ugly men. They were wearing gear like Clary but their arms were visible through the body warmer type leather jacket they both wore, revealing similar marks covering their arms.

"Well lookie what we got here." Said the taller of the ugly duo. He had black curly hair along with a black beard and moustache. He reminded Jace of a red neck that was very fond of leather.

"And here I thought we were going to have to unleash demons all over the city to find you." Said ugly guy number two. Jace really wanted to laugh at his hair. It looked shaved and he had tried to cover the baldness with a toupee. But this was a serious matter.

"Where are my parents? And whose dog is in the kitchen?!"

"What dog?" said baldy.

"The ravener demon you dumb-" He was cut off as he lost his balance due to someone flinging open the front door.

Jace didn't think he had ever been so relieved to see a stranger like Clary. She stood in the doorway, holding a strange glowing blade in her right hand and a dagger in the other hand.

"Well, well! If it isn't Emil Panghorn and Samuel Blackwell! Long time no see!" She said with mock enthusiasm. She was smirking and had crouched into a stance that looked like she could leap out at any time.

"We're just here to collect the boy. But since you're here, your father will be pleased if we bring him his daughter!" bald guy said.

Clary let out a bark of laughter. "You still haven't gained a single brain cell have you Emil? What makes you think I'd let you take Blondie?" Jace glared at her. "Let alone go willingly with either of you?"

Baldy, or Emil as Clary named him, didn't seem to like being insulted as he started charging towards her, a sword raised in his hand.

Jace was about to shout at Clary to run just as Emil swung the sword at her. But Clary seemed to be ready as she used her blue blade to deflect the attack. The force seemed to shake Emil who lost his balance momentarily, letting Clary take advantage of the situation.

She dropped to the floor and swept her feet under Emil, causing him to fall on his back. Jace gasped as Clary stood up, switched her dagger to her right hand and stabbed it into his shoulder. He flinched at the sound of the blade sinking into flesh and the painful scream Emil let out.

Clary stood up again and faced the red neck man who Jace presumed was Samuel Blackwell. He stood shocked at the scene of his companion lying on the ground in pain.

"You little bitch!" He roared, charging towards Clary. He held no weapons, but Jace presumed that he didn't need them.

Clary's smirk grew as she dodged a punch Samuel had aimed for her head. He turned in time for Clary to kick him in the stomach, but he didn't stumble. Instead, he was able to grab her by the throat and hold her into the air.

"Nice try, Clarissa." He hissed at her." Your father will have to punish you again for your disobedience." Samuel was now smirking.

Jace noticed a flash of fear cross Clary's features when he mentioned punishment. He then became suddenly aware at how useless he was being. Clary had taken on two guys twice her height and all he did was watch!

Jace quickly stepped backwards, till he was next to a table that had an intact vase. It was chipped but intact otherwise.

He spared a glance at the kitchen door and noticed it was bent unnaturally and had large cracks. It wouldn't hold much longer.

He then carefully aimed his throw at Blackwell. He didn't want Clary to get hit. He put as much force into the throw, and wanted to cheer as it connected with its target.

It smashed into small shards as it connected with his head. He yelped in pain, letting go. She fell to the floor and instead of gasping for air or rubbing her throat like they do in the movies, she grabbed something from her boot and as quick as a flash, stabbed Blackwell in his side. Jace could now see it was another dagger.

Blackwell fell to the floor, groaning in pain. Emil was now quiet, but Jace could hear him hissing in pain as he tried to pull the dagger out o his shoulder.

Clary was breathing heavily, but she looked back at Jace and strode over to him. "You alright?" She asked him, making him bewildered.

"Am _I_ alright?! You were nearly strangled!"

"Comes with the job." Clary smirked at him. "Did you find whatever it was you ran so quickly for?" Oh yeah his parents.

"No, I-" he was cut off at the sound of a huge crash coming from behind him.

Jace turned just as the strangest creature he ever laid his eyes on appeared. It looked like the dog he had trapped in the kitchen, but its body was changing. Jace could hear a snapping and crunching noise coming from the creature as its appearance changed.

Where it had fur, its body became scale like. Where its two eyes had sat on its head vanished until a whole cluster of eyes appeared dead centre of its head. Its whole body morphed into the mixture of an alligator and a centipede. Its tail looked barbed and deadly.

"You seem to be having very interesting guests." Clary said, as she watched the creature.

Its eyes seemed to be roving around the room. Its long tail swishing. Jace started to back away from it, causing it to attack him.

It should have been impossible, but the creature scurried onto the walls than onto the ceiling, making its way towards him and Clary.

Clary was standing in front of him and she sliced a tentacle that had sprung from the monsters mouth. It made a horrible noise and liquid poured from the severed tentacle.

Jace suddenly remembered the knife in his grip. How did he forget about it? Where was it when Clary was being held by her throat!

He looked back at Clary who was in a defensive position in front of him. She was waiting for the demon to attack.

Jace looked up at the monster that wasn't moving. It looked like an ugly statue.

All of a sudden, it dropped to the floor, rolling onto what Jace presumed was its stomach. It then sent several tentacles at Clary, who swiped at them, but didn't notice the creature go airborne and was too late to defend herself when it turned its body around, swishing its tail at her.

It caught her stomach, ripping the leather jacket she was wearing. It scraped her stomach, but it didn't look deep as the blood wasn't pouring.

The creature went to swipe at her again, but Clary got out-of-the-way. Jace decided to take the advantage of the creature's distraction. He readied himself to leap and stab the creature. Clary saw what he was doing and he heard her try to stop him, but it was too late.

He was on top of its back and stabbed the knife into a random spot on its back. Unfortunately, it didn't work. The knife didn't penetrate through the scales like he thought it should have. Instead it bent the blade.

The monster now knew Jace was on top of it. It turned onto its back, causing Jace to lose his balance and fall. He felt something strike his arm but he was too busy watching Clary use her blue blade to stab the demon. It actually got through the scales and Jace heard the sickening squeal the creature made as it began to fold in on itself like the guy she killed at the club.

As soon as it was fully gone, Jace tried to stand but his vision began to blur and he felt slightly dizzy.

He tried to focus his vision; Clary seemed to be the only thing that came into focus. She was watching him confused, then he noticed her eyes travel down lower on his body and her expression turned to one of horror.

Well that's the first time a girl ever looked at him like that.

"Jace, Stay awake! We have to get you to the institute." He heard Clary say as she rushed over to him. She was no more than a meter in front of him, but her voice sounded far away.

"Whatswrong?" He said, not even understanding what he had said.

Clary looked confused for a moment but finally realising what he had said, answered him. "There is demon poison flowing through you. I need you to stay awake so I can get you back to the institute. Can you walk?"

Jace tried to process what she said. How would he have demon poison in him? Demons don't exist! And what was the institute? Her question nagged at him though.

He tried to lift himself off the ground, only succeeding when Clary helped. She was strong for a midget.

He stumbled as he walked, being supported by Clary who seemed to be having trouble trying to keep him upright.

She led him to a bare wall that used to have a bookshelf, which was now laying in pieces on top of his end of the couch. He wanted to ask her why she walked him to the wall when she pulled out what looked like a silver wand. This raised more questions that he didn't get to answer as she placed the tip against the wall. He watched as a black mark appeared where the wand touched the surface.

Jace spared a glance at Clary. Her eyes were closed and her brow furrowed in concentration. He noticed her brow was also sweating, most likely from the effort of having to support more than half of his weight with one hand and trying to draw on his mothers clean walls.

He looked back at the wall and saw she was drawing a design. It was of a blossoming flower and as soon as she took away the wand, it started to reshape itself. It seemed to expand and change into a shimmering doorway.

"Nearly there. Come on-" Jace didn't hear what else she was about to say as his slow and tired mind began to tell him to sleep. To close his eyes and let darkness take over.

He felt something shake his shoulders, but it was too late. He fell into unconsciousness, the last thing he saw before his vision went dark were emerald-green eyes.

* * *

*cue dramatic music*

I hope you all enjoyed this update! I'm sorry for taking forever to update! I was thinking about a few things for this story! Could I just ask if anyone wants this to be a series, following the books, or should I keep it as a story? Both are fine with me! But I want everyone's input!

Also, I know in the book, Ravener demons can't change form, but I decided to use the demon from the movie instead! Sorry if it confused you all!

If anyone has any questions, ask me in a review or PM me! I love getting feedback!

I hope to update before the weekend, but I make no promises!

Till next time ~maraudergirl68448


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! I'm back with another update! :D I want everyone to know this will be a series! :D Hope you enjoy!

Thank you to everyone that reviewed, followed, favourited and viewed this story! You guys are the absolute best!

**I love Jace Lightwood: Updated! J**

**Mara fray: A series was requested more, but thank you for your input! J I was picturing it as anime as well…you are not alone! **

**Rach93: okay spoiler alert, this will have Clary/Alec romance at the start, but it will soon be Clace! Hope you're okay with that! I love them as a couple too, but my otp for the series will always be clace! J**

**Gabriellejade99: Thank you! I want Jace to be the sarcastic one from the book, and Jace is never too serious, so I couldn't help but add the mango's! :D Aww! Thank you! :') **

**Guest: Thank you! :D**

**Guest: Thank you! :D**

**Guest: Thank you for the advice! J Glad you liked it! :D **

**Mermaid12108: I really think phones don't like fanfiction by the amount of times they don't let people log in! :O**

**HP-TMI-TS: This will be a series! :D**

* * *

Jace was slowly coming back to consciousness. He was trying to decide whether he got hit by a train or was he under a collapsed building. His whole body felt like it was in pain.

He was trying to open his eyes to see the damage but he could hear voices, so he decided to listen and hope that he could find out what happened.

"-did Isabelle mean when she said you dropped him down the stairs?" Said a familiar feminine voice. He couldn't put a name to the voice though.

"I may have lost my grip on the mundie when I was on top of the stairs." Said a not as familiar voice, but Jace could swear he heard it before.

"Alec! It's bad enough he had demon poison in him-" said the feminine voice, giving a name to her companion.

Now he remembered something. Alec was the guy at the club and the other voice sounded like it was the red-head, Clary. Why was he unconscious and around those psychopaths?

"I wasn't sure if you were actually concerned about his life seeing as you marked him!"

"He was going to die without it and his parents-"

"We don't know if they're his parents!"

"Well then it's very coincidental that his parents have the same name as them!"

"It could happen! Who knows?"

"What is your problem?"

Jace finally opened his eyes and was looking clouds and angels. What the hell happened last night?

"Oh great. It's up." Said the male voice again.

Jace followed the voice and looked right at Alec and Clary who were staring at him.

"Don't sound so happy." Jace said, his voice sounding hoarse and tired.

Alec glared at him before turning in his spot and walking towards a door. "I'm going to tell Hodge he's awake." He said before slamming the door shut.

Clary sighed but didn't say anything.

"What's his problem?" Jace asked.

"When I find out, you'll be the first to know." Clary said.

"O-kay…what am I doing here? Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary at the institute. You've been unconscious for two days."

When she said the institute, he could have sworn he heard it before.

'_There is demon poison flowing through you. I need you to stay awake so I can get you back to the institute.-'_

He suddenly remembered everything.

Running through the park after a fight with his parents.

Clary tripping him.

The frantic phone call from his father.

The complete mess of his home.

The goons and the strange monster.

Clary saving his life.

"You said I had demon poison. What does that mean?"

"The demon you tried to kill with a kitchen knife bit you. Its venom was flowing through you. You collapsed when I was bringing you through the portal and you were close to dying."

"Then what happened?" Jace could tell there was more to the story since Clary was biting her lip.

"I got you to the foyer, but I knew that you would be dead by the time you got here, so I drew a rune on your arm."

Jace looked down at the arm she had pointed to, and sure enough there was a strange mark on it.

"Why do you look so nervous when you say that?"

"Because if you were a mundane, it would have killed you or turned you into a forsaken."

Jace was silent for a minute before he found his voice. "So…you must have known somehow that it wouldn't kill me, right?"

"Well, I saw it that you were going to die if I didn't do it, and I was pretty sure it wouldn't kill you since you had two shadowhunters at your apartment along with a demon."

"You could have killed me!"

"But I saved you!"

"After taking a chance that could have killed me!"

"If I didn't do it, you would be dead right now!"

Jace didn't know how to respond to that. He tried to sit up, but his whole body protested. "Was I hit by a train?"

Clary laughed, it sounded like tinkling bells. "No, after I drew the rune, Alec and Isabelle found us and I told him to carry you the rest of the way. I went to get Hodge and Isabelle told me about an hour ago that you might have brain damage when you woke up because Alec dropped you down a flight of stairs."

"Accidentally?" Jace asked, trying to keep his annoyance to a minimum.

"As far as I know."

Jace glared at nothing in particular, then tried sitting up once more. He was about to collapse when Clary rushed over and helped him sit up.

Jace caught her scent. He really wanted to inhale more of it. She smelled of strawberries and honeysuckle. Unfortunately, she stepped away from him as soon as he was sitting.

Jace became aware that he was shirtless and looking under the blanket, he was only wearing his boxers.

"Um, out of curiosity, what happened to my clothes?"

"They were covered in blood and there was some demon blood splattered on them."

"Okay, can I get them back?"

"No…"

"Why not?"

"I burned them."

"What?!"

"It was completely precautionary."

"So I have no clothes? Wait, who undressed me?" Clary blushed

"Not exactly. Alec was willing to give you some of his." She threw him material. Unravelling them, he could tell that the black pants were too long and the shirt was too small.

"Shoes?"

"Alec wasn't as willing to give you shoes, but it's a good thing you're the same size as Robert, foot wise. So here." Clary passed him black leather working boots.

"Thank, but you never answered my question about who undressed me." Jace couldn't help but smirk as the red heads face turned crimson. "I know my body is incredible, but this has to be the first time a girl ever undressed me while I was unconscious."

"Shut up and get dressed. I'll wait outside and I'll show you to Hodge." Clary said before leaving through the door.

Jace couldn't help the grin on his face as he carefully pulled back the covers and pulled on the clothes Clary threw him.

He didn't need to roll the pants, but the shirt was short enough that you could see a part of stomach. Clary was right when she said the shoes would fit him, but that made him wonder would this 'Robert' have been closer to his size in clothes?

Checking to see if he forgot anything else, he walked to the door to meet Clary.

* * *

Please let me know what you think!

I will try to update soon!

Till next time ~Maraudergirl68448


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! Here again with another update! This chapter is over 4000 words! Hope you enjoy! :D

Thanks so much for all of your continued support! It means the world to me! :D

** : Thank you! :D I was going to do a Sizzy romance, but I like the idea of Simon/Alec pairing! :D **

**HP-TMI-TS: Thank you! I never get tired of hearing it! :D**

**Mara fray: haha glad you enjoyed! Before you read, know that this will eventually be Clace fic! ;)**

**Whitetiger1249: Thank you! :D I'm glad you're enjoying the story! :D**

**Elijahlover: Thank you! :D Robert is Iabelle's and Alec's father! :P**

**Guest: Thank you! :D**

**Kira Lightwood: hope you liked it! :D Thank you! :D**

**Annades49800: thank you! :D Hope you like this chapter! :D**

**247ice-creamLover: Here you go! :D**

* * *

Jace followed Clary through the halls of the institute. He was amazed by the décor of the place. It was grander than his mothers taste, but it was still classy.

"Someone has cash to splash." Jace said, turning his gaze around to take in his surroundings. Their was a lot of portraits of what looked like an angel rising from a lake, holding a sword in one hand and a cup in the other.

Clary rolled her eyes. "These are all antiques. The institute has been here for years. I'm pretty sure that all of the furniture has been here since before the Victorian era."

"This place is huge. It's like a hotel. How many live here?" Jace was guessing that this place had at least a hundred residents as it was too clean to have a smaller amount.

"There's me, Isabelle, Alec and Hodge at the moment. Maryse and Robert, There Alec and Isabelle's parents, along with their brother Max are currently in Idris on business, but they live here. So seven of us call his home I guess." Clary shrugged.

"_Seven?!_ This place is enormous! How do you keep it clean?"

Clary chuckled as though she found what he said humorous. "Does someone have a touch of OCD?"

"No! It's just-"

"Do you see these?" Clary pointed to something etched into a wooden panel on the bottom of a wall.

As he looked closer, he saw a circular mark that had swirls within it. He looked at the other walls and saw the same mark on them all.

"What's so special about them besides someone destroyed a fine piece of wood."

Clary frowned, probably trying to figure out if it was a innuendo or not. "Remember that rune on your arm?" Jace nodded. "Well each rune does something different. This one," She turned around, lifted her long curly red hair and revealed a black mark shaped like a fancy capital L with lines crossing through it. He again nodded when she looked for his reaction. "This rune is my parabatai rune."

"You said that word before. What does it mean?"

"Parabatai?" He nodded. "It's a connection between two warriors that would lay down their lives for the other. The rune is what connects them. parabatai can share in each others strength and even feel if the other is in distress. There not common though." Clary began walking again, Jace did a short jog to keep up.

"Why not? And what does the mark on the wall do?"

"To be a parbatai, you need to be under eighteen and you need to be sure that you are willing to spend the rest of your life fighting with that person. The main problem with being parabatai is, we shadowhunters die young. We constantly risk our lives which more than occasionally ends in our demise. With a parabatai, the other that survives feels the pain of death. It can drive the survivor insane, even lead to death at times. It's risky."

"Then why become one if the end result is either insanity or death?"

"Life is full of risks. Isabelle and I didn't become parabatai because we were bored. We became parabatai because we would give our lives for the other. It's really complicated and you know nothing of this world." Clary shrugged her shouders but didn't look at him.

"Thank you for that insulting piece of information. Now what about the wall?"

"Oh right. I have this gift where I can make runes. They just come to my mind and they all work. I noticed the hallways were dusty one day, so I made a rune that would keep dust and grime away. It doesn't work on mud or demon ichor which Maryse constantly reminds me."

"Someone likes to be dirty, huh?" Jace wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Clary punched his arm…hard. It took every part of his dignity to not cry out in pain as her small fist connected with his arm. Unfortunately Clary noticed his eyes water in pain.

"I hope you learned your lesson." Clary huffed before picking up her stride.

"You're lucky that you're a girl, otherwise you wouldn't be able to use that arm for a while!"

Clary scoffed at him. "Think so? Go ahead." Clary turned to face him, crossed her arms in an intimidating way.

"Yeah right." Jace said walking towards her, till he was right behind her.

Clary rolled her eyes and muttered the word "Chicken"

"Me? Chicken? Ha! The only thing I'm chi- I mean, scared of" He felt his cheeks blush as she smirked. "is making you unable to use your arm from the extent of how strong I am. I'm in the running of becoming football captain next year, I go to the gym every week and-"

"Let's test your theory." Clary said. She walked in her previous direction and didn't check to see if Jace was following her or not.

Jace followed fuming and curious as to what she meant by what she said.

His curiosity was extinguished as Clary stopped at a small table in the hallway that had two chairs on either side.

She pulled out the table and set the two chairs on opposite sides to face the table before she sat in one and rested her right arm on the table. She motioned for him to take the seat opposite her.

He sat down and placed his own right arm on the table. Clary then took his hand and held their arms up in the stance for an arm lifting match.

"Ready?" She asked, a grin spread across her lips.

"What does the winner get?" Jace asked trying to ignore the erratic beating of his heart. If Clary was having the same problem, she was excellent at hiding it.

Clary seemed to think about his question for a minute before answering. "Winner gets a favour off the loser that can be requested at anytime."

Jace smirked already knowing what he was going to ask her to do. "Deal."

"On the count of three then." Clary tightened her grip on his hand.

"One."

Jace tightened his grip.

"Two"

Jace took a deep breath.

"Three!"

Jace used all his strength against her hand and was shocked when her hand only wavered. It was shaking but it barely budged aside from that.

Clary was smiling at his attempt to close the space between her hand and the table. She didn't seem to be using any of her strength!

They stayed like this for a few minutes till Clary seemingly became bored and easily slammed his own hand against the table.

Jace cried out in pain as there was metal bolts on the brim of the table and Clary had slammed the back of his hand onto one.

"Muhaha" Clary attempted an evil laugh but it just sounded too adorable, then Jace mentally slapped himself for thinking that. "I win!"

"Well you had an advantage." Jace refused to allow her to gloat.

"How did I have an advantage?"

"I'm left handed, remember?" Jace wiggled the fingers of his left hand at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Do you want a rematch?"

Before Jace could make an excuse to say no and protect his pride, they were not alone.

"Where have you been? Hodge is waiting in the library for him." Jace turned to the source of the voice and saw the black-haired girl from pandemonium staring at them.

"Jace here underestimated my strength so I had to teach him a lesson." Clary replied, a smirk seemed to be permanently attached to her lips.

"Oh by the angel! Do you remember the last time you 'taught someone a lesson?'" Isabelle said sternly.

Clary chuckled which made Jace ask "What happened?"

"A new member of the clave was visiting and they insulted little red here," Clary glared at her friend. "And he was a sexist pig. He claimed that women had no place in the clave or have the ability to even comprehend how to be a shadowhunter. He said women are only good for procreating or tending with male tendencies." Isabelle's frown turned into a sly grin. "He invited Clary here into bed with him for a quickie and lets just say it was a bad time for him to be at a third story window."

"You hung him outside a window?" Jace guessed.

"Not exactly. Maryse is still mad that he landed in her hedges which sadly broke his fall." Clary began laughing. It sounded like tinkling bells.

"You pushed him out a window?!" Jace felt his jaw drop. He made a mental note, to never insult her at a height.

"Yep, now come on." Clary began walking again.

Isabelle shrugged before walking in the opposite direction. Jace watched her walk away before a throat cleared behind him. he turned to face an amused Clary.

"If you're thinking about seducing than ditching her, I should warn you that it will be you that ends up with a broken heart" Clary said in a monotone before walking again.

Jace jogged to catch up with her, trying to understand what she meant.

They walked the rest of the way through the maze of hallways before coming to an arch-shaped set of wooden doors. Jace looked down and was shocked to see a blue cat. At this stage, he shouldn't be surprised at anything.

Clary bent down and patted the cat's head who purred at her touch. Jace was more of a dog person. There was probably a purple dog around somewhere…

Clary straightened up and opened the wooden doors that looked like they belonged to a church. Now that he thought about it, the hallways did remind him of a church in those shows like 'The borgias". He planned to ask Clary about that later.

Jace stepped in through the doors and was shocked by his surroundings. He wasn't a book lover, but he knew this was any bookworms heaven.

The library was twice the size of his whole apartment! Their was shelf upon shelf of books, even tables clustered with thick volumes of books.

Jace didn't realise he was moving till he stood in front of a book, open on the edge of a table. He ran his fingers down the page. It was the width of a brick! The pages looked as old as time. He was almost waiting for the pages to crumble and turn to dust at his touch. The words on the open pages were handwritten and as far as he could tell, in a different language. Their was pictures of strange beings on each both pages.

"That's the first original encyclopaedia of demons. Its older than the institute. It's written in Latin so good luck reading it." Clary said from behind him.

Jace turned and was struck by the sight of her eyes as the emerald green orbs seemed to glaze over with serenity. It was quite obvious that he was in the presence of a bookworm.

"Someone is in paradise." Clary snapped out of her peaceful mind to glare at him.

"I like books. So what?"

"More than me?" He asked with mock hurt. She just rolled her eyes and smirked "So where is this Hodge that you were so excited for me to meet?"

A voice spoke over Clary before she could answer. "That would be me." Jace turned to face a thin man with grey-streaked hair and a long beaky nose. He strode over to Jace, his right hand extended. "Hodge Starkweather. Pleased to meet you."

He took the mans hand to shake. "Jace Herondale." He replied.

"Jace? Is that a nickname?" Hodge asked.

"Yup." Jace knew if his parents were with him, his mother would scold him for being impolite and his father would pretend to be cross with him also, but he would always wink at Jace then to tell him to ignore his mother.

"May I ask what it's short for?" Hodge asked, clearly not liking Jace's attitude so far.

"Jonathan Christopher." Jace said bluntly, and then was shocked when he heard a sharp intake of breath taken behind him.

He turned around to see Clary staring at him wide-eyed. Her eyes were glassy, as though she was going to start crying. "I know my name is amazing, but you don't have to get emotional over it." He smirked, but was curious about what caused her reaction.

"Clary are you alright." Hodge asked the red-head, who was still in her comatose state.

Jace watched her intently. Her whole body turned to a statue, but her eyes were a different story. Their was so much emotion playing in them. loss, anger, grief, desperation and such depressing sadness that made her look incredibly vulnerable.

Hodge quickly walked towards her and began to lightly shake her shoulders. He was muttering something to her, Jace closed in to hear what he was saying.

"It's okay. They just have the same name. snap out of it Clarissa." To Jace, this sounded harsh, but it seemed to work as Clary shook her head and rapidly blinked.

She looked at her surroundings in confusion, like she didn't know where she was. Then her eyes glanced at Hodge, then finally settled on Jace.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned for the girl, even if she did terrify him.

She nodded, but she was still pale. Jace wondered what that was about.

"Maybe we should get on with things. Mr. Herondale, would you take a seat." Hodge motioned towards a magnificent desk. It was carved from a single slab of wood, a great, heavy piece of oak that gleamed with the dull shine of years. the slab rested upon the backs of two angels, carved from the same wood, their wings gilded and their faces engraved with a look of suffering, like the weight of the slab was too much for them to bear.

There was a chair on both sides. Jace took the more fancy chair and put his feet up on the table. "I could get used to this." Jace grinned at the other two who were staring at him in disbelief.

Clary seemed to be back to normal as she walked over to him, and pulled the lever to lower the seat.

Jace somehow fell onto the ground and clutched his legs as he had tried to take them off the table, but they were caught at the edge of the table as the chair lowered rapidly and caused Jace to feel like a pretzel.

"Were you raised with no manners?" Clary hissed at him.

"This from the person who pushed someone through a three-story window?"

"What?" said Hodge, his voice shocked and annoyed.

"Nothing!" Clary said quickly.

Hodge gave her a suspicious look. "I'll speak to you on the matter later." He then turned to Jace. "I think it's about time we had a _private_ chat."

Jace shrugged but Clary had a look of outrage. "What are you going to say that I can't be here for?"

"There's a new delivery of seraph blades in the weapons room." Hodge told her.

Clary stared at him blankly then quickly said "Nice talk." Before she practically ran out the door.

Hodge smiled before walking towards Jace and held his hand out to help Jace up from the floor. Jace took it, conscious of how much time he was spending on the ground.

"Thanks." He muttered.

Hodge raised he seat Jace had been in before sitting down. Jace decided to take the other seat so they could get this over and done with.

"Tea?" Hodge gestured to a silver teapot that sat on a silver tray, surrounded by silverware and a few teacups.

Jace shook his head. "I'm not a tea person."

"Are you sure? It's bergamot"

"In that case, definitely no."

"Suit yourself." Hodge poured tea into one of the fancier teacups.

Jace grew impatient as Hodge sipped his tea, without speaking a word. Jace finally snapped when Hodge went to pour a second cup.

"So you wanted to talk?"

"Yes," He sipped his tea again, Jace couldn't help the twitch in his eye. "Does anyone in this picture seem…familier?" Hodge took a picture frame up and handed it over to Jace.

"Are we playing pictionary?" Jace's voice was dripping with sarcasm. He inspected the photo anyway.

It was a group photo of people wearing black leather clothes, their skin covered in the same black marks as was on Clary, all holding different weapons.

six people stood out. Their was a women that looked exactly like Clary, if not a year or two older, a man who looked like Hodge a century ago, the two thugs that ransacked his home and the most striking, his parents.

He was shocked at the sight of his parents. They looked much younger and happy. They couldn't have been much older than he was. He noticed the freedom in their eyes. A look he hadn't seen in either of his parents eyes before. His mother always had a look of worry in her eyes when he left to go somewhere which was replaced by relief when he returned home and was with her.

His father, though like Jace was what some people called, a 'childish asshole', also had a hint of worry in his eyes. Jace never understood their constant worrying over him. He always presumed it was because he was their only child and Jace wasn't the most careful person.

Now he was beginning to think he's parents were worried he would discover they had tried to keep hidden.

"Well?" Hodge brought Jace out of his thoughts with this question

He didn't realise he had gripped the frame so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. "My parents." He pointed to the smiling couple in the picture.

Hodge nodded his head. "Celine and Steven Herondale. I thought there was something familiar about your appearance…and personality."

Jace ignored the insult. "So what does this mean? Ad whose that women that looks like Clary?"

"This means that you're parents have a lot to answer to. The women you are asking about was Jocelyn Fairchild. Clary's mother."

"A lot of questions, huh? The only two I can think of is why they lied to me, and what the hell is going on!"

"Unfortunately, Shadowhunters don't have anger management classes. We let our frustration out in training and dealing with demons."

"Wait, does that mean I'm like you all? Demon slayer or something?"

"Well…if you train and study, I'm sure we can shape you up to be a decent warrior."

"Warrior?"

"Well that is what we are." Jace frowned, he looked at Hodges suit, and back again.

"Warriors do house to house sales?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're wearing a suit. It doesn't seem capable of holding up in a fight."

Hodge chuckled. "No, I'm more of a retired warrior." Jace could tell their was more to the story, but decided not to press.

"So how did shadowhunters begin? Has there always been shadowhunters or were they created?"

"How much has Clarissa told you?"

"Not a lot. She told me what runes are and what a paraboring is."

"Parabatai?"

"I prefer paraboring. Especially after the really long and boring explanation she gave."

Hodge had a scandalous expression. "I can see how far your future as shadowhunter will go." Jace glared at him. "But to your earlier question, Shadwhunters have been around for centuries-"

"So you don't know?"

"You're just like your father." Jace shrugged. "Shadowhunter's began with Jonathan Shadowhunter. He-"

"Wait, wait, wait! Jonathan Shadowhunter?"

"Well yes. Jonathan is a popular name among our kind. Shadowhunter is a convenient name. As I was saying, our kind began with Jonathan Shadowhunter. He lived in a time where demons ran amuck and caused chaos, humans to weak and unable to defend or save themselves."

"So this Jonathan shadowhunter was what? Some miracle human being?"

"In a way. He knew there was no way for Humans to save themselves or fight against the demons. So he summoned the angel Raziel. He convinced the angel to place his blood in a cup to create a new race of humans that would be able to rid the world of demons. The angel complied when he saw Jonathan's vision of the world. And that is how we are what we are today."

"So shadowhunters are part angel?"

"Yes. We are also known as nephilm. The descendants of beings of immense power."

"So we are all descended from Jonathan Shadowhunter?"

"No. the cup was full of angel blood. Jonathan chose those he deemed brave enough to drink from the cup."

"huh." Jace was still trying to absorb all that information.

"Now, may I ask you, have you seen any creature like the one in your apartment? Was that your first interaction with a demon?"

"Um no. the time I was at the club would be my first time." Jace felt like he just said he was not a virgin anymore.

"Of course. Alec and Isabelle told me about that."

"Clary didn't?"

"She was busy looking for you and I heard the story from two different views. One more might not be much different"

"Can I ask you a question about Clary?"

"I'm assuming it was something to do with her reaction to your name earlier?" Jace nodded. "Clarissa has had a…to say difficult of a childhood would be an understatement. I'm sure if you stay around her long enough and gain her trust, she will open up to you about her past. I would tell you what I know, but I think it is better coming from her."

"Clary told me earlier that only seven people live here. None of them with the name Jocelyn. How come her own mother isn't here?"

"That is a mystery, even to me. All I will tell you is that Clary came here with the Lightwoods when she was nine, and it was already obvious that she had seen more than any child should ever have to see."

"Excluding killing demons?"

"Children usually don't became a true shadowhunter till they are fourteen, but many witness demon execution earlier, so no, that wouldn't necessarily be something to mature a child."

Jace thought back to the demon in his apartment. He sure as hell would be traumatized by that as a child.

"Um…Not to be rude or anything as I'm sure we have a long talk ahead of us, but is there any way I can go home to get clothes? Not that these aren't great, but I'd rather wear something that's not similar to a goth."

Hodge again chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure that we can sort something out. I'll have Clarissa bring you so that you can collect what you need."

"Collect what I need? And why does Clary need to come with me?"

"Well, I need to notify the clave and the silent brother may wish to have a word with you. And if you have any hope of finding your parents, I should assume that you are better off staying here. Especially since your home was found by two shadowhunters with a ravenor demon. As for why Clarissa should go with you, if another demon or shadowhunters are at your home, do you really want to be defenceless?"

Jace saw the sense in staying at the institute. But he did not appreciate Hodge presuming he couldn't fight.

"I might not be a trained warrior, but I can fight!"

"Yes, but can you fight against another shadowhunter?"

Jace glared and stood up. "I'm kind of getting tired of my masculinity being questioned. Now where can I find the red-head that should be under some court restriction?"

"Follow Church. He will lead you to the weapons room."

"Whose Church?" Hodge motioned his head to behind Jace, where he saw the blue cat from earlier mewling. "You want me to follow a cat?" The cat hissed as though he understood what Jace said.

"Church is more than a pet. But more on that later. Follow him and he will lead you to Clarissa."

Jace grumbled under his breath about how ludicrous the situation was but did as told. He walked after the cat who seemed to be in a great mood as he hissed at Jace every time he walked close to it.

They finally stopped outside a door. The cat sat down and seemed to look at Jace as if to say '_Just a cat am I?'_

Jace rolled his eyes and ignored the cat as he walked to the door and opened it. He was not prepared for what he saw.

Clary and Alec were crushed against each other, heavily making out.

* * *

Before I get angry feedback, this story will be a Clace fic! but at the moment, it's Alec/Clary pairing which will change!

So please let me know what you thought of the chapter! I hope it was long enough!

Also ? I was asked if this would be a sizzy fic or a Simon/Alec fic...I can't decide! I like both idea's! So leave a suggestion by review or PM me! :D

Oh, and HAPPY HALLOWEEN FELLOW SHADOWHUNTERS! DON'T LET THE DEMONS CATCH YOU ;)

Till next time ~Maraudergirl68448


End file.
